


【李知勋x你】固定搭配

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “他是奔跑在人间的另一个月亮。”    —莲鹤夫人《逆转》





	【李知勋x你】固定搭配

**Author's Note:**

> “他是奔跑在人间的另一个月亮。” —莲鹤夫人《逆转》

01

我又抱着手机和李知勋窝在他的工作室里，小小的临时床简直就是我最幸福的小天地—又能看着他，又能做自己的事情。

本来装修得简简单单的宇宙工厂被我一点一点地用软绵绵的东西填满，例如我今天又从家里抱来李知勋之前买来哄我的毛绒玩具，不过后来这人居然吃了醋，巨大的泰迪熊就在房间角落的地毯上闲置了。

我背后挨着毛茸茸的大熊，脚下垫着一团糟的被子，玩手机玩累了就放下来，下意识就盯着桌前戴着耳机的李知勋的背影看。他说最近要赶着做曲子，天天都在加班，连像今天一样的休息日也都在工作室里度过，我撇撇嘴也跟着也跟着来了。

不知不觉居然侧着身子抱着大熊的手臂睡着了，可能是室内的空调开得有点过了，我吸吸鼻子眯着眼睛翻了个身，一不小心把埋在被子里的手机摔到地上，磕在地毯上发出闷响，熟睡的本人却没有醒来，反而是李知勋摘下了耳机回头看我。

“…我老婆真的是。”

李知勋无奈地笑了笑，看着我在原本只属于他的小床上呼呼大睡，光着脚走过来把我整个人裹在被子里。也许是把我当成了中途休息的借口，自己也顺势上了床，把我从大熊的怀抱里挪到自己的臂弯里。

—

我醒来的时候已经是下午六点二十分了，眼睛睁开一条缝只能看见他捏着杂志随意翻动的修长手指，我翻了个身让自己趴在他暖烘烘的怀抱里，李知勋低头以为是自己吵醒了我，问我要不要再睡一会。

我摇摇头，把手臂横在李知勋的腰上，脚也自然地蹭着他软绵绵的小腿，大概就像是一只树懒一样用手脚缠着他，嘴里嘟嚷着说今晚想吃泡菜汤，一边伸了个舒舒服服的懒腰。

李知勋拿起手机点着外卖，另一只手还是习惯性地搂着我的腰，身上带着洗衣液的薰衣草味，钻进我的鼻子里，又起了起身把我往自己怀里又塞了塞。

我看着他慢慢地点完食物，心里期待着好久没吃的泡菜汤，高兴地在被窝里晃着脚丫子，张开手举到李知勋面前要跟他击掌，自己也说不清为什么这么做。

抱着我的李先生用下巴蹭了蹭我的发顶，把我的头发蹭乱了一点，没有像签售会那样对着摊开的手掌就用手比出剪刀，而是不假思索地也张开五指覆盖上来，慢慢地岔开到我的手指间，与我十指相扣。

我被这意料之外的动作惹得红了脸，低头埋在他怀里不说话，忽然听见李知勋凑到我耳边轻轻呢喃着，声音里带着一点点撒娇的语气。

“空调Wi-Fi你只能选一样，你要选什么？”

我猛地从他的怀抱里挣扎出来，把身子往上蹭了蹭，在他的唇角落下重重的一个亲吻，发出响亮的声音：“选你。”

02

果然床上用品真的不能选白色的，用不了多久就开始泛黄，勤快地清洗也不能让它们褪去，我看着有点显旧的枕头套和床单发呆—毕竟这已经一个月里第五次清洗了。

李知勋从后边把我搂进怀里，跟我一起左右晃动着身子，把下巴搁在我的颈窝上蹭着，让我赶紧换衣服说要去买套新的床上用品，我心想那也行，反正也好久没换了，正好正好。

—

我一手拿着加了椰果的蜂蜜绿茶，晃晃塑料杯里融化了一半的冰块又嘬了两口，一手安稳地挽着李知勋的手臂在家居用品店悠闲地逛着。

“你看那个怎么样？”李知勋扯扯我，指着隔壁一套全黑的床上用品问我。

“什么啊，全黑？”我嘟嘟嘴抬头看他，“你这也太随便了。”

李知勋把我拉到旁边，狡辩着说这不是全黑，它上面还有一点暗纹，低调又别致，差点要把毕生的词汇都给我憋出来。

我忍着笑看李某把这套看起来普普通通的床上四件套夸得天花乱坠，不过倒是能看出来他还挺中意的，最后还是服软给买下来了。

李知勋手里提着购物袋，另一只手从我的腰间换到头顶揉了几下，又乖乖地把翘起来的发丝整理好，趁我不注意在我的脸颊上啵了一口。

“我对床上用品才不随便，我要求很高的。”

“其中你是我最满意的。”


End file.
